


just a little bit of attention

by tjynt



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mutual Pining, these gays are insane they need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjynt/pseuds/tjynt
Summary: it's silly, but bradley kinda, sorta, grow a tiny little crush on alex.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	just a little bit of attention

**Author's Note:**

> when jen said bralex was "a love story between two women", i completely agree. so here's my little contribution to this fandom✨

another morning at work, here are alex and bradley interviewing two actresses for their upcoming tv series. they seem all to have a light and fun conversation. people might even say it's the best interview they did in their whole press junket.

as one of the actresses starts telling about her experiences while shooting, bradley seems to be focused on alex's face more than anything else. she's been doing this job for almost a year now with alex, yet she still can't believe how beautiful the woman is up close. like, she knows alex levy is one of those famous people who doesn't age at all, but she's still so fascinated at how lucky she is, seeing this beauty at a close range. 

it's silly, but also she kinda, sorta, grow a tiny little crush on her too. nothing serious though. she just can't stop thinking about her even before going to bed, or when she saw something that reminds her of alex, or when she hear alex's favorite artist when she put her playlist on shuffle. you know, normal teenage crush.

"....huh, that's quite interesting, isn't it brad?"

alex and the other two looked at bradley's direction, waiting for her reaction. there's a three-second pause before she recovers from herself and start talking. 

"oh yeah, definitely! so....."

alex just squinted her eyes at bradley before looking at their guests. she can't help but think about how bradley has been doing that a lot lately. looking at her like a puppy and then she would jump when you scared her out of nowhere, except they're on air and in the middle of doing their jobs.

when the segment ended, the two actresses said their goodbyes and leave alex and bradley in their place. alex was the one who initiated to talk.

"are you okay? you seem a little off again today." she put her hand on bradley's arm and look her in the eyes.

"i'm fine. thank you for asking." bradley patted her hand, smiled at her for a second and then reads the paper in front of her.

this girl is really something else, said alex to herself. one year and she still can't figure her out.

sometimes when she caught bradley staring at her like that, her mind would go to this weird place where there's an annoying voice telling her, "you know, there's a very big chance that she likes you. i mean, you're you. who wouldn't, right?"

but there's also this logical voice – alex's favorite – telling her, "please that's impossible. stop being such an ass, not everyone likes you like that. i mean, that's bradley, why would she like you? does she even, you know....swing that way? like come on, see? you're being judgmental about her already. so please just stop, alex. for the love of god."

and honestly, she can even hear her own mother saying that last part so she prefers to listen to that one.

––––––––––

it's their show's anniversary and miraculously enough, they're still here in the industry, bringing people news every morning, even after that whole chaos they've gone through last year. so of course, there's a party for the whole staff. 

the party's been going on for 2 hours now. alex just went to the restroom for a while. when she got out of her stall, there's bradley washing her hands at the sink. 

"hey, you're here." they stood beside each other while looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"yeah, well, this is our anniversary party bradley, of course i'm here."

bradley smiled and shook her head, "stop, you know what i mean."

"so are you having fun?"

"omg yes, it's my first year and this is also like the biggest party i've ever been in so i'm really happy."

"that's great, at least chip's headaches and migraines for this party to happen are totally worth it."

the brunette just laughs at her witty banter, but then there's this awkward tension that's starting to build up around them. and it just didn't help their situation when alex saw bradley's eyes scanned her body through the mirror.

alex thinks bradley also noticed what she's doing that she snapped out of it and closed her eyes for a second.

"umm, i'm gonna go. see you later?"

"yeah."

"okay." and then she's out of the restroom just like that.

'i told you, she likes LIKES you. did you see what she's done? i know you did.'

".....stop stop stop stop crazy thoughts, please leave me alone." alex whispered to herself while washing her hands and get out of there as well.

––––––––––

it's 4:37 am when a guy came to alex's dressing room. they talk while alex is getting her hair and make up done. when the assistants are finished, the two got out of the room and just talk in the hallway. there's a little bit of laughter here and there. they're enjoying each other's company when alex suddenly turned her head and saw bradley standing in front of her own dressing room while looking at them. 

"oh, bradley. i'd like you to meet my dear friend from high school, eddie. he's going to be here for the day, he wants to know how our job 'works'," alex air quoted the last word.

"it's just very fascinating for me, you know, the media world. especially when i see a beautiful yet very familiar face every morning." 

"oh stop it, you." alex just playfully hit eddie.

bradley doesn't know how to react, but she knows she's getting uncomfortable seeing them like that. 

"okay, nice meeting you eddie. i'm just gonna..." she's pointing at where the stage area is while looking straight ahead, she didn't even bother to look at eddie or alex anymore and just leave them behind.

when the show started, bradley somehow gave alex a cold shoulder the whole time. she's still smiling at alex and all, but her replies are shorter than usual and she even refuses to look at her in the eyes properly.

bradley went straight to her dressing room when the show ended while alex just sat on her chair thinking about what just happened there for two hours.

a few minutes later, she found the strength to follow bradley and ask her.

"bradley, is everything alright? did i do something wrong?" 

bradley's currently removing her make up and didn't even look at alex's direction.

"what? what are you talking about? i'm fine."

"well, you're not. i can literally feel it the whole time earlier."

"i told you, i'm fine. don't worry about it."

"it's just that it doesn't feel like–"

"alex, stop. i'm fine. don't worry about me, okay? go find your other friend and talk to him instead, i'll be fine." bradley stopped what she's doing and looked straight at alex. she manages to say that in a very calm, yet threatening tone.

"what the hell is your problem, bradley? i'm just trying to help. maybe stop with the attitude next time and i'll leave you alone for good." she storms out of bradley's dressing room and went to hers instead. 

'well, that is some pure bullshit. i'm just asking if she's alright. what's her deal anyway? she seems fine when she came here earlier to greet me with a coffee in her hand. what happened in between? wait, is she....no that's not. that's just not. no. jesus alex, she's not jealous that's impossible. you're being delusional. why would she be jealous of eddie when she doesn't like you that– omg eddie.'

she got out of her dressing room and look for eddie.

––––––––––

the next day, alex is in the hallway trying to call her daughter. it's her birthday today and alex wants to be the first person to greet her. after trying 4 times, she finally picks up.

"omg mom, it's 4:15 in the morning. why the hell are you calling?"

"i'm sorry honey, i just want to greet you a happy birthday. my present will be there in your dorm by noon. maybe we can go out tonight too if you want–"

"you interrupted my sleep just to greet me? you seriously just can't text me that? i have a test later this morning and i have to get up by 6, mom. can you please be considerate for once in your life?" and the line went out after that.

alex doesn't know what to do. it's been more than a year and her daughter's still mad at her. she didn't notice, but tears start flowing down her face. she manages to put her phone in her pocket, shield her face with her hands and start sobbing quietly.

bradley just got in when she saw alex standing there shaking. she's holding a stack of paper so when someone passed by, bradley asks him to hold it for her and run to alex's direction. 

bradley touched alex's shoulder to let her know that she's there. "hey, it's gonna be okay."

alex looked up and when she saw bradley's worried face, she throws caution to the wind and hug the girl in front of her.

bradley's patting her back and saying some positive words in her ear. she told bradley about what happened and hug the girl even tighter when she finished. 

"it's alright. she's probably up by now anyways, cause trust me when i say this. she feels really awful about herself right now for what she did to you. i can tell you from experience with my dad. she'll probably call or text you later to say sorry about it. trust me, okay? both of you are gonna be fine."

bradley kissed alex's shoulder and continue on her pats on her back. alex felt what the smaller girl did so she stopped from crying. 

'well, that's new.' she's probably blushing a lot harder now than when she's crying, but gladly bradley doesn't know the difference. 

when bradley noticed that alex finally stopped from crying, she gave it a few more seconds before pulling away from the hug. she's wiping alex's face with her thumbs while smiling at her, she also fixed her hair and put a hand on her shoulder when she's done.

"just remember, okay? don't panic, she's gonna come around. it'll be alright." 

both women just stared at each other for awhile, grateful and feeling a lot better in each other's company.

while on the far side of the hallway, there's claire and yanko, watching the two women.

"what do you think they're saying to each other?" yanko asked.

"well, let's see. it goes like this, 'oh alex, i've been crushing on you since forever and i just didn't know how to tell you, but here i am.' 'are you serious? i fancy you too, brad.' just like that."

yanko laughed for a long while, but then he noticed that claire wasn't even blinking, staring at him made it disturbingly odd.

"wait, are you serious?"

"yes."

"they...they like each other?"

"well."

"how did you even know? is it a popular gossip here that i didn't know about?" he looked left and right as if there's someone listening to what they're talking about.

"uh, no. it's just a guess by my instincts."

"you're kidding right?"

"what? well, i'm sorry. but i'm always around bradley, which means, i'm also around alex a lot and i can really feel the tension in my bones when those two are together."

"huh. okay, if you're wrong, you'll buy me dinner. but if you're right, i'll buy you one."

"deal."

––––––––––

alex is getting her hair and make up done like every other morning with the help of her assistants. she's on her phone when she stumbles upon a video of her ex-husband 2 days ago from page six, getting chased by a paparazzi with a caption, "did alex levy cheated?", probably harassing him for some information about his divorce with alex. 

she doesn't want to get sucked into a childish act, but she's a journalist and a normal human being, so she's curious about these things and just pushed the play button.

"mr. craig, it's been more than a year, how are you holding up with your divorce? is it finalized yet?"

"like what you said, it's more than a year now, please give it a rest."

"mr. craig, is it true that your ex-wife cheated on you?" 

when that question popped up, jason just started giggling while shaking his head, he entered his car so fast after that and leave the paparazzi behind.

the video stopped, everyone in the dressing room is suddenly all very quiet. alex didn't have her airpods on so she played it very loud for everyone to hear, which is a big mistake that she regrets now. 

her blood's starting to boil because of her asshole for an ex-husband. she's getting mad because he's not even defending her to the press. he's taking advantage of her silence to get eaten by this pack of wolves. 

back then when they're still together, jason would use to argue with her about how her job is her first priority than anything else. it's like she's cheating on him with her job. 

but everyone doesn't know about that context. of course they don't, why would they be when no one is explaining it to them. and it should come from jason because he's the one who had the nerve to react to that very stupid question. she's gonna sound defensive if she answers that one with a post on instagram. 

all of these thoughts just ramble in her head that she throw her phone in the vanity and start applying pressure on her temples with her fingers.

everyone in the room just jumped in shock and looked at each other, thinking of whether they should just leave or continue what they're doing.

"hi, good morning a..lex." bradley knocked on the door and saw everyone's nervous faces. she looked at alex's state and she seems tense. 

when bradley somehow connected the questionable dots, she gestured for everyone to leave and they really just walk out of the room as fast as they can. she closed the door and approach alex one step at a time. 

"alex, are you...are you okay? what happened?" she's already beside her and saw the mess in the vanity with alex's cracked phone. 

alex felt bradley's arm around her and that's when she starts crying. she's almost hyperventilating that bradley hugged her entirely while caressing her back. they didn't talk, it's just her loud cries that consume the entire room.

a few minutes later, bradley suggested that they should move to the couch so she could have an excuse to see alex's face. 

the blonde complied while bradley took the tissue box on the side and gave it to her.

"so, can you tell me what happened?"

alex sneezed really hard on the napkin before looking at bradley. "i'd rather not. it's just about, my ex-husband. it's nothing–"

"hey, it's not nothing. but yeah, if you're not comfortable talking about it, it's fine."

the two smiled at each other. "you know, it's embarrassing how you're always catching me cry like this. it's really not a great thing to see, i probably look awful right now, oh god." she's still wiping her face clean from all the waterworks and she looks so flushed right now.

"please, you're like one of the most beautiful person i've ever met. i told you, you can be vulnerable around me. it's actually kind of nice how i'm one of the lucky ones who can see alex levy be this red and cute right after crying...." bradley caught herself smiling while saying these things to alex, but she suddenly became nervous of what the other woman's reaction might be.

so she stared at her for so long, waiting. alex did the same thing, putting her hands down on her lap. and there it is, that crazy tension they've been playing back and forth over and over again. 

neither of them knew who started leaning towards the other, but their lips touched. it was light as if they're testing each other. 

bradley was about to pull away when alex gently holds her face, keeping her to their place. she can feel the other girl smiling through their kiss, it's so perfect and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"bradley are you here? mia wants to see you– oh." claire suddenly entered the dressing room and saw the two women kissing. 

the brunette abruptly pulled away and stand up from the couch, awkwardly staring at the younger girl, a little bit breathless. 

"yes, claire. thank you.... i'll see you, ah, later. give me.....a few more minutes, please." bradley nervously keeps on pointing at the door, her other hand on her waist. and then there's alex, looking everywhere but in claire's direction.

"okay, i'll wait for you outside." claire slowly steps back with the nob in her hand and close the door.

she can't help but smile and jump up and down for a while. after her little celebration, the first thought that comes to her mind was to text yanko how he's going to spend so much tonight for dinner.


End file.
